Unsolved
by rougebeautyqueen
Summary: Stiles gets sick and everyone is surprised that sometimes sick is just sick and not some new supernatural enemy trying to destroy them.


Stiles wasn't sure how long he'd been feeling this poorly but he didn't really care. That wasn't important, he told himself as he shook the fog from his brain. He had to focus right now, it was important. Really important. He tried to get back to his research focusing on the red highlighter marks all over the page.

His eyes swam with red. Red lines seemed to rise up from the page and consume him. _Unsolved_ they seemed to yell at him. His breathing grew shaky, as his vision blurred. He shouldn't be hearing voices, that was Lydia's thing. He took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind and the voices stopped. He questioned if they were ever there at all. Going with no, he decided that he was just tired. As soon as he realized this fact, all of his energy swam from his body, leaving him as an empty shell. He laid on his bed, his head on his favorite pillow. He was still in his red flannel from the day before and there were papers and books all over his bed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just so tired. He gave into the darkness and shut his eyes.

It only felt like a minute before someone was yelling his name. A male voice was piercing his ears, interrupting the bliss that sleep had offered.

"Stiles!" His eyes snapped open as he shot up. His head collided with his dad's who was leaning over him in an attempt to wake him.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed his forehead. His dad just nodded and mirrored his action of rubbing his forehead.

"Time for school." His dad said before he left the room. He was relieved his dad hadn't yelled at him for sleeping in. Especially when he knew he had been up all night researching another supernatural occurrence. His dad had taken a while to come around to everything that happened in Beacon Hills. He was getting there, but he didn't like his son being in the middle of it. He also knew better than to try to stop Stiles from doing what he wanted to do.

Stiles got ready for school. He was moving slower than normal and his muscles seemed to ache when took of his red flannel and replaced it with his blue one. His whole body was sore causing him to grunt when he started walking down the stairs. He hoped his dad hadn't heard, he didn't need him to worry about why his teenage son sounded like an old man.

His jeep groaned the entire way to school. It had been through a lot in the past year. Ramming into walls, windows and supernatural creatures alike. He parked the car and patted the steering wheel.

"Me too buddy." He soothed. He knew it wouldn't help, at this point his jeep was being held together by duck tape. He had stopped going to mechanics after the whole Kanima incident. Call it PTSD but he couldn't bring himself to walk back into the garage after witnessing what he did.

Sighing he slowly slid out of his jeep. Looking around the lot, he saw Scott's bike was already here. Which was weird considering he always beat him to school. He figured he should get going. He headed into the building the sun light starting to hurt his eyes anyways. He stumbled inside the building in his usually clumsy manner. He instantly saw Scott, Isaac and Allison talking by Scott's locker. He headed to them.

"Hey guys." He greeted them, his voice sounding raspier than he intending. Allison and Isaac just smiled at him as Scott answered.

"Hey." He was relieved that they hadn't noticed the change in his voice. He spoke too soon though because when Scott saw him he did a double take. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Yeah, just tired." He adjusted the strap of his backpack to cover up the fact the he was really moving his shoulder. It had cramped up in the time he'd been standing there. Actually his whole body had cramped up if he was being honest.

Most of the day passed normally. He took his classes and hated being in school, like most teenagers. By lunch time he was feeling relatively normal. Allison, Isaac, and Lydia were at their usually lunch table outside. He was walking with Scott and he was talking about their History test. They were getting closer to the table when the image of his friends began to blur. He shook his head and cleared the image. This had been happening to him on and off all day, he had gotten used to it honestly. Of course he didn't think it was important enough to bring up. Weird things happened when he was tired.

They reached the table and Scott sat down on the bench on the other side of the table. He went to sit down next to Scott when he was overcome with dizziness. He grabbed the table for support shaking it the process causing all his friends to look up at him.

"Stiles?" Scott asked. The table was the only thing keeping him standing. He closed his eyes as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He felt someone touching him, gently supporting his elbow.

"Stiles?" Her voice soothed him, relaxing him instantly. He took a deep breath and her smell washed over him. He stood there for a second, taking it all in as he gathered himself.

"Stiles?" She cupped his cheek with her hand, her thumb moving back and forth. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on her face. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He whispered as he nodded. He wasn't sure how she had gotten next to him so fast. She had beaten the werewolves and the huntress to the punch. She helped him sit down and she sat next to him, abandoning her previous seat next to Allison. She didn't let go of his arm for the rest of lunch. Not that he minded. She didn't even seem to noticed that she was doing it. Throughout lunch he had been asked if he was sure he was okay about 6,000 times and he saw the 'not so discreet stares' his friends kept sending in his direction.


End file.
